Pipeline, utility and infrastructure companies have traditionally employed a manpower intensive approach to reading and recording of the effectiveness of their corrosion control systems. Typically, these companies employ large numbers of company personnel or consultants who work selected routes to walk or drive urban and rural areas to acquire information to verify the effectiveness of corrosion control measures that are being undertaken.
The problems faced by these companies are numerous. First, to meet government and industry regulations, readings must be taken at mandated intervals to prove the effectiveness of the corrosion control measures being undertaken. For example, high pressure pipeline companies must take readings on all test point locations throughout the system, typically multiple reads every mile, at monthly or yearly intervals. One example of regulations that may govern underground or submerged pipelines is the standard NACE SP0169 developed by NACE International, 1440 South Creek Drive, Houston, Tex. USA (www.nace.org). Utility companies take multiple reads in a sample of locations, at approximately the same intervals distributed throughout their low-pressure metallic distribution systems. Other infrastructure companies have similar requirements. The cost of the labor force conducting these surveys can be quite high. Secondly, the infrastructure that is required to transport the technicians to these locations is quite expensive and may not be the best use of the resources of the company. The transportation and subsistence costs for these surveys accounts for as much as 40-50% of the total expenses associated with the operation and reporting of the corrosion control systems. Additionally, accidents with the vehicles, replacement costs, insurance and routine maintenance, and the price of fuel further increase overall costs.